Various latches are operated via a rotatable handle member. For example, D-Ring and Folding-T handles have been in use for many years. In some such latches, a portion of the handle is first folded outward from a handle tray before rotating the handle. The handle in such case may include a shaft rotatable mounted on the tray. Rotation of the shaft via the handle typically moves elements on a back side of the tray to thereby effect the desired latching or unlatching. Often a latch (or pawl) mounted for rotation with the shaft will be put in place by rotation of the handle and shaft. Also, a rotating member can be provided on the back side of the tray to actuate remote latches via rods or the like.
Certain rotary latches are considered compression latches. In a compression latch, the pawl moves axially along a handle or lock shaft as well as rotationally around the axis of the shaft. Such motion may occur various ways—either sequentially axially and rotationally, or including a blend of both. Such axial motion in compression latches is useful in ensuring a tight closure and also allowing for a reduction or elimination of friction between the pawl and closure surface during rotational motion when rotating the shaft.
Rotary latches (both compression latches and others) may incorporate locks to prevent unauthorized opening of the compartments upon which they are mounted. Various designs and strategies have been employed with such locking rotary latches. For example, a padlock may be attached to the latch to prevent the handle from being lifted or rotated. Also, a key cylinder may be employed as part of the rotary shaft, or to hold in place the handle or various components. In previous devices, these locks prevented unauthorized opening by causing a frictional interference between elements—such as precluding the sliding or rotating of parts on the inside of the latch assemblies. At times, these rotary operated latches or their locks could be overcome by “brute force,” such as use of a hammer or crowbar, to bend or break the latches at the point of interference, thereby allowing the latches to be opened. Also, locks or the shafts of rotary latches have been on occasion “drilled out” to overcome the lock.
Accordingly, a rotary operated latch with locking capabilities that addresses one or more of the drawbacks of previous latches or other goals would be welcome.